


The Agreement

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The agreement was that the loser of the day’s battle would submit to the winner during the night. They were equal in strength and ability, and they both won as many fights as they lost.  When Lightning won, she got to use Caius’ powerful body as she pleased for a night. Those were the good nights, the nights she got to be in control. When Caius won, the night would always consist of slow, oh so slow torment.<br/>This night, Lightning had lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

Lightning couldn’t remember how their agreement had begun. She couldn’t even remember _when_ it had begun. On the endless shores of Valhalla, time lost all meaning.

The agreement was that the loser of the day’s battle would submit to the winner during the night. They were equal in strength and ability, and they both won as many fights as they lost.  When Lightning won, she got to use Caius’ powerful body as she pleased for a night. Those were the good nights, the nights she got to be in control. When Caius won, the night would always consist of slow, oh so slow torment.

This night, Lightning had lost.

She was lying naked on the cold marble floor, Caius hovering above her. He would always begin the nights like that, just savoring her body with predator eyes, making her uncomfortable in her own skin. His eyes he told her she was all his for the night and that there was nothing she could do about it.

Then, the kissing began. He never kissed her on the lips, since that was not how their agreement worked. Instead, he kissed her everywhere else. Tonight, he started with her neck, his lips slowly descending until he reached her chest. Each time she moved or made a sound, his kisses would turn into bites, leaving angry marks on her skin. Her body reacted to him, just like it always did. He knew her body better than she knew it herself.

When his tongue swept over her nipple, a loud gasp escaped from her lips. His teeth immediately bit down, making her hiss in pain instead.

“Be quiet and be still, those are the rules,” Caius murmured, giving the nipple another lick. Lightning forced her mouth shut, stifling the moans Caius’ tongue evoked.  

After what felt like an eternity, Caius’ kisses reached her inner thighs. By then, her body was already shivering with need. When his hand finally parted her lower lips she sighed in relief, because when Caius reached her sex she was allowed to make sounds. When his tongue swept over her clit, it was impossible not to.

That was when the torment begun. Instead of continuing, he backed down again, kissing her inner thighs and lower lips. Each time she thought she had her body back under control, he’d give her another lick, and she’d be right back under his spell.

The third time around, she’d had enough. “For fuck’s sake,” she swore, reaching down to relieve her ache herself, but her hand never reached its goal. Caius flipped her over on her stomach, grabbed her wrists and forced them together behind her back.

“You will come when I allow you to come,” he said, and even though Lightning couldn’t see his face she knew he was smirking. Suddenly, she felt a soft fabric against her wrists.

“Fuck,” she swore again. She strained against his grip, but it was already too late – he’d tied her wrists together with his purple bandana, making sure the night would proceed on his conditions, not hers. He flipped her over again, and his torment began anew.

“I hate you,” she whimpered, when he’d once again brought her so close, so very close, just to back down at the last moment. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.”

Caius chuckled, ignoring her words. “Beg me.”

That was always the final part, the part where she had to beg for it. Sometimes, she tried to resist it, her pride momentarily stronger than her need for release, but in the end Caius always won.

“Please,” she whispered, disgusted over her own weakness. When Caius finally inserted two fingers in her, it was almost enough to make her come instantly. He knew what she needed, but he wouldn’t give it to her, not yet.

“What did you say?” he hummed, beginning to slowly pump his fingers.

“Please let me come,” she said, cheeks burning with humiliation.  

Caius placed his lips on her clit and sucked, while at the same time pushing his fingers up against her inner walls to hit her spot. Her reaction was instantaneous. She cried out as the waves of pleasure hit her, waves so strong they were almost painful. Her desperate cries echoed through the ruins of Valhalla. Caius’ fingers kept the orgasm going, spurring it on until she couldn’t think anymore.

When Lightning came down from her high, Caius was at it again, hungrily kissing her neck. The night was young, and he’d only just begun.

“You’ll pay for this tomorrow,” Lightning panted, and then hissed when sharp teeth rasped against her throat.

“Only if you win.”

Oh, she would win; she would make sure of it. And then, she’d return the favor – he would have to beg for it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. I don't know how this happened.


End file.
